Highs and Lows
by BrinaMDragon
Summary: A Typical day for the two teenagers, Craig and Tweek are boyfriends, though they aren't gay. They're okay with their relationship, until they realize that their feeling for one another have grown over the years. Craig x Tweek and appearance of Eric x Kenny


Highs and Lows

Tweek was speed walking nervously towards Craig Tuckers house, He usually just walked in now a day, twitches out a Hi to Mr. and Mrs. Tucker. They say hello and he's on his way towards Craig's room, who might still be in bed.

He didn't bother knocking instead just sort of brust in on Craig getting dressed. "The fuck!" Craig threw his shirt at the Tweek hoping it would gain in weight before hitting the door, Which Tweek just slammed behind him. No such luck, it just sort of fell to the ground with an unimpressive floppy-ness "Ah! Cr-Craig, I'm so sorry man, I- I thought you would still be in bed" The blond just stood awkwardly on the other side of the door while listen to the shuffling on the other side. "Tweek, what have I told you about knocking" The burnett opened the door with an annoyed huff, fully dressed.

Tweek played with the hem of his shirt, which was a better alternative to pulling his hair out. Craig told him he would go bald before he turned 30, which Token said no matter how much hair he pulls out he still has a full set of hair so he doubted he'd go bald. "Hey tweekers? You listening to me?" Craig waved his hand in front of Tweeks face "AH!" he stepped back in surprise. "Holy shit man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you.. I thought you would be in bed..."

"You already said that, but as I was saying, I'm not actually mad at you" craig said in his nasally voice. Tweek looked up to Craig hopefully, he was too good to him, better than he deserved. Craig picked up his clothes and shirt by the door and threw them into the laundry bin in his closet, "Why'd you burst in here like a mad man anyways?" Craig turned around and walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the pond and smoked a bag with me, I was running because I thought that the police were after me and I had like 4 cups of coffee today..." He admitted shyly to the burnett. Craig looked at him and scoffed, "You think the cops and government are always after you and I know you know, I don't like you drinking so much coffee, jesus, it's not even 11am yet Tweek" Tweek started feeling really bad, he did know that Craig didn't like him drinking so much coffee but he couldn't help it, coffee was so good, better than sex. Though he's never had sex before but he was sure that it was better than sex, sure him and Craig were boyfriends though they weren't gay, never talked about sex yet. Sex was never an issue to them before, Sex with Craig... flashbacks of craig changing flew into Tweeks mind

GAH! Craig looked at the blond still standing in the middle of his room, twidling his fingers together with a look of shame on his face, the poor kid. "Tweekers, Im sorry but would you at least try to only drink like 2 1/2 cups around this time?" The burnett said, having no idea that naked images were flying through his not-gay-boyfriends mind. Tweek was suddenly snapped back from his thoughts at his nickname with a "Gah, oh god, Okay Craig! I'll try better next time" The burnett smiled "Good, so let me grab my jacket and hat and we can walk to the pond"

Tweek stood up as soon as Craig zipped his jacket, opened his door and walked down the stair with his boyfriend in tow. "See you boys later and Craig make sure to be home by super" Craigs flipped them off and they flipped him off, but waved good bye to Tweek, they knew he would think they were mad at him. Tweek remembered the first time he came over and they flipped him off, he kept worrying in Craig's room while Craig was getting annoyed and stomped down stair and told his parent, stomped back up stairs and told Tweek it solved the problem and they weren't mad at him. "Being around me, you think you'd get use to it by now" he had said once. He grabbed the blonds hand as towed him in the direction to the pond, to their little smoke zone.

The spot was next to the lake on the far side so no one really went over there, there were three rocks formed an odd circle with bushes on either side, so they would by completely covered from prying eyes. Which Tweek really liked, though he still worried about satillites. Craig didn't mind hanging out there, it was quiet, which he liked. He didn't even mind Tweek being there with him even if he wasn't the quietest person to be around all the time, that was what the weed was for.

They were still holding hands by the time they got to the far side of the pond, which was the norm for them now a day, being boyfriends and all. Tweek sat down on his favourite rock, the one farthest from the water, he had a fear that he'd fall in and probably sink. Craig took the one closet to the water while Tweek pulled out a baggie from his pants pocket. The baggie had the pipe in it, which he placed between knees and started to pull the weed of the stem and place it into the bowl carefully. Though a few shocks would make his hands twitch slightly, he was getting just a little better at controlling that since he started smoking weed. Craig watched him as he finished filling the bowl and thought about how Tweek was bitting his tounge in concentration.

"Ah! Craig I didn't being my lighter!" The panic in the blonds voice was obvious and with that Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink bic lighter, handed it to the other boy and watch as he brought the pipe up to his mouth. how he wished he was the pipe at the moment. He knew that though they were boyfriends, Craig was positive that Tweek didn't think like that, before they were dating it seemed that Tweek wasn't actually interested in anybody, so though together, they probably would stay where they were. Which Craig was okay with, as long as Tweek was around.

Craig pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and blowed an O into the air while Tweek just watch in amazment. He tried to make O as well, but couldn't seem to do it properly, instead he just sort of cough out the smoke. Craig would let out a light laugh and take the pipe and make more O's, trying to show Tweek how to do it the right way. They did this for what seemed like hours, eventually after smoking three bowls they sat their staring at the water. "Do you think the government satillites passed over us already?" Tweek stared at a clouds reflection in the water. "Many time, Tweekers." Craig smirked, he knew he'd earn a GAH oh jesus out of the blond, which he did. "I can't wait till I'm in space, I can just imagine all the quiet! no sounds in space"

Tweek looked at Craig who was staring at he clouds "Thats a little lonely don't you think?" Craig looked at him "I mean, I guess but I could facetime you or something from space" Tweek felt a little left behind even though they haven't moved from their spots in quite some time. "I'm going to hold you to that" Tweek decided to pack another bowl, he was feeling stoned but wanted to smoke some more anyways. Being low was better than what he felt at the burnettes unknownly hurtful words.

Once they smoked that last bowl and talking about space, alien and satillites they got up and started walking back to town hand in hand. They silently walked to Tweaks bros. cafe and decided to have a cup of coffee, since Tweek pointed out it was almost 2pm and he needed a coffee. Craig let him, though inside he wanted to say at least get a small, but he knew what withdrawal would do the blond if he didn't get the right amount of coffee in him. It happened once when Tweek was sleeping over and they had run out of coffee, didn't have any money for some and couldn't seem to find their coffee filters, just plain bad luck. Tweek pulled out so much of his hair claiming it was the only thing keeping him from dying as he shook violently.

Craig didn't want that to happen to him again, so he always made sure Tweek had some coffee in the morning, afternoon and evening. He knew if he wasn't around the blond would probably drink up to 5 cups of coffee in the morning, and 8 in the afternooon and evening. "Hey son, Hey Criag!" Mr. Tweak smiled as they came up to the counter, "Hey dad" Tweek answered as he walked behind the counter and start making himself a meduim cup of coffee, Craig noted. "Hey son, So are you and your boyfriend having a good day?" Craig answered with a "Yes, we went to the pond to feed some ducks" which he saw Tweek started twitching at slightly, he knew Tweek didn't like lying to his parents which is why Craig did the lying and he wasn't about to let Tweek tell them they went to the pond to smoke themselves into space.

They picked the booth nearest to the door, Tweek knew that Craig hated crowded places, They always made sure to be closet to the door so as to make a quick escape. As Tweek sipped his coffee the burnette started, "So would you want to sleep over tonight?" Tweek twitched at the idea of craig changing again for the hunderth time today "Gah! Ye-yeah sure, I'll bring some munchies!" Craig smiled "We could play some video games or watch something on tv in the basement?" the blond took another sip of coffee "We could watch Game of Thrones, I haven't watch the new episode yet but I downloaded it" Craig nodded, he wasn't a real big fan of the show, but Tweek was determined to change that, making his boyfriend watching new episodes with him.

They sat in the booth, Tweek talking about Game of thrones and Craig listening though was loosing interest in the conversation and started to zone out a couple of times. The burnett focused on Tweek, on how he would make sword motions and talked about the Dragons. They sat there talking and zoning out until the blond finished his meduim black coffee and they started to walk to the main road. When they reached it they looked at each other and decided he best time for Tweekers to come over after that they went their seperate ways. Craig turned around and watched at the blond walking home, twitching along the way. God, he really did like the blond. Maybe he should tell him tonight.

As he started walking towards his house, he thought about talking to Tweek about his thoughts, but was interrupted by bumping into someone. "Hey! watch where your walking!" The burnett looked to who the dumbass was, who was none other than Kenny, who was with Eric Cartman. The boy in the Orange jacket muffled a sorry his way but didn't seem at all, that sorry. "Hey Creeg, how about instead of daydreaming about your boyfriend, you'd watch where your going! I wonder how the spaz even gets anything done with you eye fucking him all the time" Eric Cartman said from beside Kenny. Urrgh the bane of his existance, how can anyone wanna be friends with such an evil human. Craig didn't deny thinking about Tweek, instead he just flipped them off and started walking away, he didn't want to waste his time thinking about the fatass and his much smaller counter part. There were rumors going around that they were together but unofficially and were still able to see other people. Everybody knew that Kenny was open for any type of relationship, but with Cartman? really? I don't even get their relationship, he has no right to critizes me on mine.

Craig continued walking to his house, he walked in and his mother walked into the living said hello and asked where was TweeK? He told her he'd be over in a bit and started walking up to his room. He could hear his mother saying something about making coffee soon, which he wanted to tell her to make a small pot but didn't bother, she wouldn't listen to him on the subject since Tweeks withdrawal. He took a shower, changed into some cleaner clothes and took his blanket and pillows off his bed, bringing them downstair to the basement. The set up was simple, one of those pull-out couches, a tv and a coffee table. The furnace was down here and was loud but they could turn the tv up without his parent being just down the hall. Of course there was also boxes of seasonal decoration, which his family always comtemplated no using but always did, lined up against the wall.

He pulled the bed out of the couch and made a nest with all the blankets and pillows and started to zoning out while watching tv. Tweek and him will be alone down here, not that it hasn't happened before but now Craig was realizing he wanted to be more than not-gay-boyfriends with the blond. Maybe he should make a move on him, he laughed at that, making a move on his boyfriend, that was rich. Could you even make a move while your dating the person you want to make a move on? Of course you can! or maybe... he pinched the ridge between his eyes and sighed. He didn't like thinking too much about Tweek and Him, they were together and he was happy about that.

Tweek paced around his room wondering if the episode of Game of Thrones they were going to watch was going to be intense, The last episode they watch Craig fell alseep, though he opened his eyes when he felt the blanket being pulled off him. He looked at he TV and there was Renly and the guy who worked for the brothrel keeper getting it on. Tweek was hiding his face in the blanket, even after a few momets the scene was over. He never felt so weird before, watching two guys do it in front of his not-gay-boyfriend. They watched the rest of the episode in awkward silents, or at least Tweek did, Craig didn't really mind the rest of the episode but he didn't doze off after that.

Tweek looked at the time saw that it was almost supper time at the tucker residents and decided that to start walking over, he managed the get some homework done after pacing, to keep his mind busy and it worked. He walked over in rush, he hasn't had his coffee yet and he was starting to feel it. He walked up the pave road from the parking lot of the Tucker residents, walked in and was gretting with a I made you some Coffee Tweek, grab a plate we were about to eat. He did as he was told and sat down next to the burnett he had walked in on this morning by accident. He felt a little flushed when Craig gave him a look that he couldn't quite read, of course no one else noticed, they were all focused on eating and making small talk amongst each other.

After the meal, Tweek squeaked out a thanks and walked started walking to the stair until Craig tugged his shirt and pointed to the basement door. They walked down the stairs carefully, once they almost toppled over each other. When they were safely on the basement floor Craig took Tweeks hand and guided him to the blanket nest and climbed on the bed. Tweek put his usb in the TV and made himself comfortable next to the burnett who had pulled a blanket over his legs and used the remote to turn on the episode of Game of Thrones. Craig let his hand fall right next to Tweeks and felt his heart slowly beating faster, why was he getting nervous, they've watched Game of Thrones together before. They've also been alone like this before. He tried his best to focus on the episode but kept looking at the blond from the corner of his eye. Tweek was illuminated in the TV's glow, which made him look immaculate, his blond hair seems to glow in the brightness of the Tv, the darkness around him made it seems even brighter blond than usual. The burnett licked his lips and grabbed Tweeks hand, rewarding him with a loud GAH!

Tweek was startled with Craigs action, He never just grabed his hand like this, it was always just more of a lightly interlocking their hands together. He felt his heart beating faster at the racing thoughts in his head. What is Craig up too? is he freaked out of the episode? does he think theres ghost down here? did he hear something spooky? god, the pressure was becoming unbearable "Uhh. Craig? Craig turned his head slightly "Yeah, Tweekers?" Tweek felt a little flshed at the sound of his nickname coming out of the burnetts mouth "oh god, umm my hand?" Craig didn't move "What about it?" He smiled and turned back to the episode, there was a sword fight happening. "Nothing, man, you just startled me, thats all." Tweek relaxed his muscles and intertwined his hand with the other boys and focused on the episode.

Craig was thinking about making the move on Tweek right there and then, but was interrupted by his sister opening the basement door and started yelling at them for taking her chips and that if they ate them all, she's do something to them while they slept. Tweek started to shake nervously as craig called up to her and told her she could come downstairs and take her pick from the munchie pile. She did just that, taking some chocolate and a bag a different chips, than flipped them off as she made her way up the stairs. Craig eyed his sister while she stood over their munchies and returned the gesture as she walked away, also slightly moving closer to Tweek while he was focused on making sure she didn't take his coffee crisp and gummies.

Once she closed the upstairs door Craig looked at the blond "Uhh.. Tweek..." Tweek was nervous about the way Craig had said name and looked at him, Craig put his hands on both side of the blonds face and kissed him hard. He felt Tweeks tense for a second before relaxing and kissing him back. When they broke apart Craig finally said, "I really like, more than just as my not-gay-boyfriend" Tweek was stunned for a second and laughed, "I wanted to tell you the same thing!" Craig felt like the world was his oyster at that moment and held Tweeks hand again, settling back into his spot but this time the blond leaned against him while Craig warpped his arm around him. "Uhh so does this mean were actual boyfriends?" Craig nodded "Yeah, I guess so huh?" Tweek felt like he was high, as high as the sky and beyond that, "What about you going to space?" Craig looked down and the blond leaning against him "I'll still be going, but I'll come back for you" Tweek didn't say anything else on the subject, so they just watched the ending of Game of Thrones and started making out before going to bed, intertwined in each other arms.


End file.
